1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, a wireless communication method, a program and a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In wireless communication systems based on the multiband orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) system, specific frequencies are used to perform wireless communication. For example, one example of a system using frequencies is the use of a frequency hopping pattern in which the frequency used is changed as time elapses.
Also, there are cases in which wireless communication devices that form a wireless communication system perform scanning in order to identify a frequency hopping pattern that is being used in the vicinity. For example, in the WiMedia Distributed MAC Layer Specification, in order to identify other wireless communication devices in the vicinity at the time of initial operation, it has been suggested that it is preferable for a wireless communication device to perform scanning using all frequency hopping patterns.
A frequency-use method scanning operation by a wireless communication device, such as a frequency hopping pattern scan etc., is disclosed, for example in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-158485. More specifically, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-158485, a wireless communication device is disclosed that performs a scan of other frequency-use methods while not operating on a normally used frequency-use method.